


Something Different

by RedHead



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Sex, Sick!Len, Smut, Top!Barry, bottom!len, coldflash - Freeform, hurt comfort, tags for all the chapters combined because i don't want to tag them all individually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHead/pseuds/RedHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short Coldflash drabbles featuring bottom!Len because there is very little of that in this ship. All written as response to prompts from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sick!Len

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was for Len to be sick and horny and so he begs Barry to fuck him, lying on his side, until he sweats out his fever.

Len wasn’t sick. He wasn’t. He didn’t have a fever. Sweating and chills were just… it was winter. It was normal. He wasn’t sick.

He definitely wasn’t sick and horny. That would be the worst. Because he was exhausted and had aches and pains and his head was swollen and… he was sick. He was really sick. And he was really horny. He’d been too grumpy and tired to tug one out the day before or that morning.

“Barry…” he whined. Len knew he was whining. He hated it.

“Yes, darling?”

Barry was just using that name to tease him, knew he hated it. He’d been teasing Len for an hour, making him eat soup, take Tylenol to help with his fever. Len wanted to get out of bed and shoo Barry away but he really didn’t have the energy—the speedster had already rushed around and cleaned his whole apartment, made him food, and still had time to fuss over Len.

“M’horny.” Might as well admit it. Barry sat on the side of the bed and chuckled.

“Okaaaay.”

“C’n you… let’s fuck.”

“Len, baby, you are way too tired and sick to have sex.”

“Don’t call me baby.”

“You’re kinda’ acting like one, Len.”

“Just wanna’ get off.”

Barry sighed and laid down next to Len, who was curled up in blankets. “And what’d’you want me to do about it, Len?”

“Mmm,” he didn’t have much energy, and a blowjob might be nice, but he sort of wanted… “want you to fuck me.”

Barry’s eyes widened. “I—you’re pretty sick Len. Are you sure that’s what you want?”

“Mhmm. Want you to take care of me. Just… undress me. M’ too lazy.”

Barry actually laughed then, but there was mischief in his eyes. “If you’re sure…”

He moved forward and Len let himself be moved, Barry slipping under the covers with him, where it was too hot already. The speedster was out of his clothes in a blink, then he was tugging at Len’s and he had to move his arms to let Barry take off his sweater, shift his hips to let Barry peel him out of his pajama pants and boxers, ones with snowflakes on them because he was sick, dammit, and could wear cute boxers if he felt like it.

Then Barry was grabbing the lube from the sidetable and slipping his fingers behind Len. Len curled into him, gasping as Barry opened him up, wrapping his arms around Barry. Barry murmured soft praise into his ear, kissing the side of his head and face, his forehead, the bridge of his nose, his lips, gently, then his jaw. Barry’s fingers in him felt so hot, hot like the rest of him, and he was sweating but pressing his hips back, then forward, hard length dragging against Barry’s skin.

“Barry…”

“That’s right, I’ve got you Len. Sweat it out, I’ll take care of you.”

“Feels so good…”

“Mmm, roll over, Len,” he whispered, extracting his fingers. Len loved it when they did this, even though it wasn’t often, because most of time he liked to be in charge and see Barry underneath him. Today though, this was just his speed. He rolled over on his side and Barry’s fingers found him again, three now, and Len leaned forward enough to give Barry better access.

Then the fingers were gone and Barry was holding on to his hip, spreading his cheeks, lining himself up and pressing slowly in. They both groaned and Len fisted one hand into the sheets while Barry kissed his shoulder, gasping when Len pressed his hips back. Barry made the nicest goddamn noises when they had sex, but it was a whole different auditory range when he topped. His noises were lower, headier, and right now they were in Len’s ear and all thoughts of his fever were long gone. Barry felt hot as his back, hot inside him, rocking into him where his fingers had stretched Len out and now Barry's cock felt perfect inside him, not stretched too wide, no pain or burn, just slick and smooth and good.

“God, Barry…”

“Len, you’re so hot, fuck, you’re so good, Len, so tight, just let me take care of you, mm, that’s it,” he kept murmuring low encouragements between gasps, between kissing Len’s shoulders and neck. They fucked slow for so long Len lost track of time, until Len was gasping and making noises he wasn't proud of but felt good to let out, Barry shushing him, kissing him, getting faster by degrees until his hand finally reached around to give Len what he needed.

He came before Barry did, pushed slowly to the edge, Barry’s deft fingers vibrating against him. Barry came and filled him up in the deepest parts of him, groaning low and vibrating inside Len. Then Len was rolling back over to face him, Barry kissing him, holding him, and his fever had broke.

Len didn’t even notice the dull ache inside him until he woke up from his post-orgasm nap two hours later, and Barry laughed at the way he groaned and hobbled around, ginger when he dropped beside Barry on the couch. But Barry kissed his nose and made him soup, so Len couldn't help but smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't done that much proofreading so I apologize for typos (I'll try to correct them later).
> 
> Come visit me at [my tumblr](http://coldtomyflash.tumblr.com) for more Coldflash and commentary.


	2. Hurt!Len

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was for Len to be hurt (not seriously) and Barry to entertain him (gently).

Len was in a private room in the hospital, a little bit of money going a long way in the right hands, getting him the safety and security he needed to recover. He wasn’t too bad off and was mostly tired of being laid up at this point. His had some scrapes and bruises, sure—nothing he hadn’t dealt with before—but the poison in his system had taken a day to cycle through even with the antidote. Kyle Nimbus wasn’t fun to fight, as it turned out. Len was just glad that Barry’s team already had a cure for it.

Barry came by the visit, first there when Len woke up (“ohmygodlen I was so worried don’t ever do that again”) and then back almost every hour. It was cute at first but Len was almost annoyed, mostly because he was tired of being stuck here but Barry was being a mother hen and didn’t want Len to go until at least the morning.

“The least you can do is gimme’ something to do, kid.”

“You’re _supposed_ to be resting, Len.”

“I rested all day, Scarlet. I’m bored as fuck. If you don’t give me something as entertainment soon, I’m walking out of here, poison or no poison.”

“Well, if you’re so bored…”

Len perked up, leaning up on his elbows in the hospital bed because Barry had that note of mischief to his voice.

“Barry?”

“I’m sure I could find a way to entertain you myself.”

Len chuckled, dark and low. “Wouldn’t have taken you for an exhibitionist, Red.”

Barry waggled his eyebrows cheekily and went to flick the lock on the door and Len felt a tug of excitement in his gut. “Well well well.”

“It’s my fault you’re laid up, the least I can do is take care of you till you’re feeling better.”

“Oh, so this is taking care of me. I suppose this is the part where I say ‘hel-lo nurse’?”

Barry snorted and climbed onto the bed, straddling Len for a deep kiss that didn’t last too long but did leave him a bit breathless. “Lay back,” Barry whispered, and Len complied. Then Barry was peeling back the thin hospital covers, pulling Len out of the ridiculous hospital gown they’d forced him into before shucking his own clothes. He was kissing Len’s neck seconds later, then Len’s chest, stomach. His fingers threaded into Barry's hair as he kissed down and down, skipping his cock and kissing Len’s thighs. He tightened his grip in Barry’s hair in retaliation but the little shit just laughed and sucked the inside of Len’s thigh until he gasped at the sensation.

Then Barry was pulling at his legs, pushing them apart and Len felt himself harden more, stomach tight because it had been a while since they did that, since Barry was inside him but suddenly he wanted it.

“Barry…” he ground out, trying to keep his cool.

“I know, I know, ‘blow me already’, right?”

“Mmm, fuck me already.”

Barry chuckled against his leg. “I was hoping you’d be on board for that plan.”

“You got stuff for it?”

“’Course.”

Barry reached down onto the ground and fished a condom and some lube out of his jeans pocket before he reclaimed his spot. With a wink at Len, he _finally_ sucked Len’s cock into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks, tongue on the underside. He wasn’t vibrating yet but it didn’t matter because Len loved the feel of Barry’s mouth on him. And the feeling of Barry’s fingers in him. And those fingers were getting there, Len pulling his legs up, planting his feet on the bed and his knees up. He reached down and spread his own cheeks, spreading himself for Barry to slide his fingers in, slick and long.

Barry started with one, that pleasant feeling of his body being invaded, and pressed it against Len’s prostate, sucking on the head of his cock until Len was groaning low. Then a second finger joined it, scissoring him and Len’s hands found their way to Barry’s hair again, not insistent but enjoying the feel of it under his fingers. Barry’s tongue started to vibrate on the underside of his cock and he swore, loud, hips bucking up into Barry’s mouth. Barry swallowed him deep in response to Len’s hands on the back of his head, a third finger pressing in and Len chocked back the next sound he was gonna’ make.

“Barry, fuck—ah—in me, get—in me, or this is gonna’ end too quick.”

Barry pulled back and chuckled, pressing his fingers in deep one more time before pulling them out and rolling on a condom. He took Len’s thighs and pressed them up on his shoulders, a position that would let Barry get deep inside him, and he wasted no more time doing just that. He pressed into Len and kissed his calf as he did, holding Len’s hips steady while Barry’s cock stretched him out, made him gasp and clutch at the sheets, thrusting his hips up to meet Barry’s.

“Fuck, Len,” Barry gasped, seated up the hilt inside Len. Barry held his hips and fucked into him gently, making Len groan low. Barry did all the work, kissing Len’s legs even as he pressed into him, stretched Len out, tenderly and far too slow for Len’s liking.

“Gonna’ pick up the pace, kid?”

“Mmm, thought you liked it slow. You love to tease me,” he panted.

“That’s when I’m on the giving end.”

Barry gasped out a chuckle and then, with an incorrigible grin, he slowed to an almost stop, Len about to protest, and then he started to vibrate— _just_ his cock.

“Fuuuuuck, kid, I—ah—fuck.” That shouldn’t be possible. It wasn’t fair. It was—“God—ah.”

It was so good it was obscene.

“Mmm, you’re so tight, Len, clenching around me, god—you like that?”

“Bar—ah—yeah—”

Barry started to thrust, gently, whole hips vibrating now, hands vibrating but Len was gone, groaning, gasping, and it was all white bliss behind his eyes then, Barry gaining speed, getting harder with his thrusts, less and less gentle but Len was so far gone it just felt good, until Barry was leaning down, over him, capturing Len’s lips and the angle—god—Len came, moaning into Barry’s mouth, thighs pressed back and burning hot with the stretch, clenching around Barry’s vibrating cock deep inside him. Barry was only seconds behind him, gasping Len’s name near his ear.

Then Barry cleaned them both up and dropped down beside Len on his tiny hospital bed where he was already half asleep and curled into his side.

“Mmm, my doctor’s not gonna’ be impressed with you stealing my bed, Barry.”

Beside him, curling under Len’s arm, the brunet snorted. “Your doctor is Caitlin and the door is locked so she’ll never know.”

“Mmm, just keep me warm.”

“Bossy bossy, I already kept you entertained, now you want me to keep you warm.”

“Nah, you promised to entertain me all night, plenty of night left.”

Barry’s laugh was just a low rumble in his chest, pressed against Len’s side. They did have a whole night left, so he hoped Barry brought more than one condom.

 


	3. Bound!Len

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was for Len and Barry's first time doing bondage together, Len asking Barry for it, with silk scarves and a slightly nervous Barry.

“Are you sure about this Len?”

“Positive.”

It was Len’s birthday, which meant that after a long (boring) day at the museum followed by dinner at a restaurant Barry had had to wait two months for reservations at, with ice cream as dessert because Len was more predictable than he liked to admit—after all that, Barry was _really_ looking forward to the birthday sex. He expected for Len to want to hold him down, fuck him good, and wasn’t disappointed when Len had pulled out the silk scarves. He wasn’t disappointed either—though he was pleasantly surprised—when Len had told him the scarves weren’t for Barry.

They’d talked about bondage before, Barry suggested handcuffs, an idea that Len had quickly tossed out (having been in them for less fun reasons), and Barry had vetoed ropes because he knew about friction burns all too well, even when he healed fast, the vibrations against ropes weren’t fun. Because he’d sort of always expected that when they did this, Barry would be the one being tied to the headboards. But oh no, he was definitely not disappointed, and since Len seemed sure, he was also definitely not complaining.

Barry didn’t know much about tying ropes or scarves, but Len set them aside for a moment while they kissed and undressed. Barry was already being as gentle as he could, excited and trying not to get ahead of himself, kissing Len slow and deep, sliding him out of his sweaters, letting Len unbutton the many buttons on Barry’s shirt at a pace that drove him mad.

Len chuckled, easily picking up on Barry’s impatience despite his efforts to quench it. “Eager, kid? Excited to tie me up, have your wicked way with me?”

Barry groaned as Len spoke the words into his neck, kissing it after. He was straddling Len but not for long, soon he’d be between his legs.

“Maybe,” his voice was restrained and breathless all at once.

“Then why don’t you hurry up?”

Barry didn’t dignify that with a response, just kissed Len hard and pulled off the last scraps of clothing they were wearing. Then he reached beside them and picked up the scarves, smooth and soft in his fingers, and slid his hands up Len’s arms, pulling them above the man’s head.

“Ready?”

“Oh yes.”

Barry grinned and let out a little huffing laugh, kissed Len’s arms as he leaned up and wrapped the scarves around his wrists, looping them to the headboard, one scarf per wrist.

“Let me know if they’re too tight?”

“Perfect.”

Barry gave them a little experimental tug and then sat back to look down at Len under him, naked and bound. The sight when straight to his cock—his lover, eager and letting go of control (for once), in such a vulnerable position with heavy lidded eyes and red swollen lips from kissing Barry, cock hard. Barry wanted to groan when Len licked his lips.

“Well, Barry?”

“I hope you’re ready for me to tease you. Because there’s no way I can look at you like this and not wanna’ make you beg.”

Len’s pupils went impossibly wider, irises just a slight ring of color around them. “That a challenge, Red?”

“Only if you’re stubborn,” he grinned back, already moving to kiss Len’s torso, skating his fingers up Len’s sides. Barry loved the way he could get Len’s breath to hitch when he sucked slowly on his nipples, or licked the inside of his hip, or swirled his tongue around the head of his cock but didn’t take any more of it into his mouth.

He decided to be cruel in the best way, because Len never hesitated to push Barry to an edge and make him come undone. So he lubed up his fingers and moved Len to spread his legs, circled his entrance and ignored the impatient thrust of Len’s hips when Barry took his sweet time there, not pressing a digit in. Then, middle finger poised to enter, other hand on Len’s thigh, Barry let his hands begin vibrating.

“Barry— _god_ —” Len knew exactly what Barry was up to. He pressed his finger in slowly, vibrating all the while, pushing into Len’s body, other hand grazing up Len’s thigh to light up his nervous system, knowing just how many nerve endings were on the inside of a person’s thighs and just how they’d respond to vibration.

“Like that?”

“You fight—ah—dirty, kid.”

Barry didn’t feel too much remorse, not with the way Len was grinding down on his fingers, inserting a second to vibrate alongside the first.

“Wonder who taught me that?”

Len shot him a heavy-lidded glare that just looked seductive, Barry’s cock reminding him it was still untouched. He swallowed and focused on his hands, thrusting and scissors his fingers to make Len groan, eyes rolling back and closed, and Barry’s hand moved off his thigh and to cup Len’s balls, rolling them gently, drawing sounds from Len that he seldom got to hear but loved, rough and unbidden noises.

“You’re really gonna’ make me beg,” Len swallowed around his next exhale, “aren’t you, kid?”

“Heh, does that mean you _will_ beg?”

“Mmm, maybe threaten?” Len’s back arched up off the sheets when Barry dragged his fingers off his balls and along the underside of his cock. “ _Fuck_. ‘Cause I swear if you don’t fuck me soon, Barry, I’ll—”

What he would wasn’t answered—Barry sped up enough to flash forward and wrap his mouth around Len’s cock, vibrating even as he returned to a normal speed. Len shouted and bucked up into his mouth, but after just seconds Barry was retreating with a grin, letting Len catch his breath, drawing his fingers out of Len and reaching for a condom.

“You were saying?”

“God you’re evil.”

“Says the supervillain.”

Len chuckled then gasped when Barry grabbed his hips, moved between them and lined himself up and nudged the tight ring of muscle just enough for it to give but not enough to press in.

“Sure I can’t convince you to say ‘please’?” Barry rocked his hips gently back and forth, teasing. He leaned forward as he did, Len’s thighs pressing around his hips as he leaned down and nuzzled Len’s long neck, a slight sheen of sweat there that he licked.

“I’m gonna’ get, _mmm_ , revenge for this, fu— _ah_ —goddamit, _please_ , Barry— _ah_!”

Barry pressed in swift, knowing it would stretch and knowing Len would like it, pent up and ready for it by now. Len was hot and tight around him, like a glove, so good Barry wanted to just get lost in his flesh, sure he’d never recover from the feeling of being inside his lover. But he didn’t wait for either of them to recover before thrusting, impatient himself by now, groaned, a sound being matched by Len. They both gasped as Barry started off with a fast rhythm, pumping in to Len’s body. They were kissing then, deep, gasping and pulling in air between fevered kisses. Barry moved his hands up to Len’s arms above his head, dull nails scraping gently down the more-sensitive underside of Len’s arms, hips slowly to maintain their position, Len’s legs clenching as he rocked up to meet Barry’s thrusts with a shiver and groan.

“Fuck—Barry—please—”

Barry kissed his neck, sucking just below his jaw in a spot that always drove Len wild. His hands started to vibrate again and he drew them down Len’s body, from arms to sides, skimming over his front before grasping Len’s hips then moving his hands around to hold his ass cheeks, lifting Len up as Barry moved and sat up higher on his knees, forcing Len’s back to arch and making it harder for him to get leverage and move back against Barry’s thrusts. Len gasped, breathing sounding more like grunts and half-groans than anything at this point, eyes closed and jaw slack with lust.

Barry started to vibrate the rest of his body, grinning to himself even as he panted, watching Len’s eyebrows knit as he bucked and swore. His hands kneaded Len’s asscheeks as he cock vibrated inside him, drawing groan after groan from Len, until his breath dropped into something above a hoarse whisper, just a repeated litany of “fuck, Barry, fuck, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes—” until Barry felt on edge, unable to process anything more than the tight feel of Len clenching around his cock and he _finally_ wrapped his vibrating fingers around Len’s cock.

Len’s body clenched then spasmed around Barry, tight and fuck—Barry’s eyes rolled back, groaning, even as Len came, vibrating and quivering, his own orgasm hitting him like a wave rolling over him. He thrust into Len until they were both sated, gasping, and pulled out slowly after.

Then Barry took a second to zip away to ditch the condom and grab a warm cloth and a soft towel to clean up the mess of cum on Len’s stomach. He was back beside Len before the man could blink, gently untying him.

“So…”

Len rolled onto his side and smiled at Barry. “So, kid?”

“How was it?” he was grinning, probably too bright and wide.

“Mmm, there will definitely be revenge, Scarlet. As soon as my limbs aren’t all jelly.”

Barry laughed and kissed Len’s nose. “Happy Birthday.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more prompts still to fill for the bottom!Len ones I received :) Not done writing them yet so I can't fully say when they'll be up.


End file.
